Who we are
by Frozenheart122
Summary: This is a one-shot about Toph's decision to join the Avatar in his travels. What if she isn't going to but then a memory of a old tea obsessed man inspires her to follow her dreams.


**Hi guys this a one-shot entered into round one of the pro-bending circuit. The prompt I have used are 4- (word) alone, 8-(dialogue) "Someone's sensitive," and 10- (quote) ****the measure of who we are is what we do with what we have****. The word count is **1038** words not including the authors note. Hope you enjoy this read and review.**

I felt the anger bubble within me as tears of frustration and betrayal swell in my eyes. How could they do this? They suffocate me with no sense of remorse. I feel doubt start to claw at my conscious. Will I ever get out of here? I doubt it I think dryly. After everything they saw me do, after they watched me, bloody watched me take down those dunderheads they still believe me to be a helpless damsel. I can't understand why. **Maybe there right.** My pale eyes widen at the thought but I am a master. **So what you can beat a few street fighters that doesn't mean you can train the Avatar or survive in the real world. **Then I am hit with the realisation like a ton of bricks. They're right my parents are right. **My name is Toph Beifong and I am a helpless little rich girl. **Just as I am about to finally collapse and give in when a certain memory began to resurface.

000000000000000000000000000000

**"Toph, Toph my dear we have news." Called my mother as she walked elegantly into my luxurious room. "Toph me and your Father have some very important news for you." She spoke again in a gentle voice. To many children it was soothing but to me it was treating me like a toddler. I've always hated it. "Yes Toph we have something to say," came the harsher voice of my Father. "What is it?" I ask trying, and failing slightly to keep the irritation out of my voice. "Do you remember Edmund the young boy who came to visit us last week?" **

**Aghhhhh I wish I could forget he was an arrogant stupid boy who never shut up about how great his Father was. Trust me he wasn't, he was one of the most boring men I had ever met. "Well darling you see it has been decided that …." She trailed off. "When you reach the age of 16 you will marry him." My father stated bluntly. "WHAT!" I shout in horror. Staring blankly at their faces. My mother's "Why would you do that, without even telling me. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than spend a single second married to that pompous, narrow-minded…" **

**"Toph." My Father bellowed. "You are to marry him the day you turn 16, that is final." With that he stormed out my mother trailing behind him. I heard the sound of a key clicking in a lock. And I'm alone. **

**I felt the anger rise within me as tears of frustration swell in my eyes. I push them away I will not cry I will not prove my parents right. Slamming my foot against the ground I feel tremors shudder through the earth.** **They, they have no right to do this. The worst things is they seemed to be completely shocked at my reaction like they weren't expecting it. Did they honestly think I would be happy about this? About them selling me off to some random stuck – up prissy little rich boy simply for the means of wealth. **

**Changing into my Blind bandit outfit I leap out of my window and I am gone. **

**Running through the gates of my old home I crash through the trees of the out-lining forest. My legs start to ache and my breath becomes laboured but I continue to run as fast as I can. Eventually my legs finally give way and I fall the tears begin to sting my checks, I don't know where I am or where to go. I can't go back can I? **

**"We must rest Nephew my old bones need relief." Came a voice I could sense them about 2 meters away in a clearing. One had heavy almost limping he was the man who spoke. The other had lighter more strong and cautious footsteps, he replied. **

**"Alright Uncle we will stay the night but then we must continue on to the docks the ship is waiting to take us to the South Pole to continue the hunt." **

**I don't like the younger one he seems dangerous I could take him though no doubt. However the man seemed nice comforting. Coming out of the shadows I speak in a small voice. **

**"May I sit with you?" **

**The older man turns and I can practically feel the smile light up his face. **

**"Of course my dear I am erm," **

**"His names Mushi," replied the other one in a gruff voice. **

**"What is wrong my dear you seem distressed," Mushi says in a soothing voice, "come have some tea." Letting him soothe me I come and sit down by the fire. **

**"Tell me what troubles you." **

**"My parents agreed to make me wed, they didn't even tell me, and they're just going to sell me off, like their desperate to get rid of me." I say the betrayal I felt leaking into my voice. **

**"Someone's sensitive." The boy says scoffing at my pain. Slamming my foot into the ground I rocket him into the air and then slam him back down. Anger boiling inside of me. **

**"What! It's completely normal for you to be promised to a man at your age, what 11, 12. No need to be huffy about but by all means continue your sob story, I'm getting some more water." And with that he stomped away. **

**"It's just," I continue trying to forget the other boy's words," I feel like because I'm blind they don't want me, almost like I'm not good enough for them." **

**Mushi listened to me and paused to take in my words and the next thing he said stayed with me as I travelled home. **

**"****The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have." **

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

I have used my blindness as an asset to become a master bender. I am capable of teaching Aang and I will do my part to help him. I finally have a chance to do something good to have an adventure. Be free. My decision is made, I will miss my parents but this is my chance. With that I leap out of the window and go to follow my destiny.


End file.
